


I'm still drowning

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Explosions, Fire, Injury, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: This idea popped into my head while I was watching 2x14. It’s actually Buck and Eddie going to save the boy. Timeline wise it’s after the tsunami though, just read it haha ❤ sorry not for he Buck!whump again, I swear I love him :) also I really wanted to write a Buddie hug from behind hihi!
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	I'm still drowning

“Eddie we need to get outta here, now.”

Buck presses the little boys body closer to his chest. The boy’s already inhaled a lot of smoke and Buck is seriously worried about the boys lungs. He looks over to where Eddie is standing at the window. Buck can feel the flames behind him. The smoke and heat making it difficult to breath. Both Eddie and him had made their way into the house when the fire was only smoldering in the basement. A gust of wind was feeding the fire and it had climbed up to the the first floor quickly. Buck can feel the heat radiating from the floor and he knows they don’t have much time left.

“Chimney’s almost there with the ladder.”

Buck walks over to the window and carefully hands the boy over into Eddies arms. He gently pats the kids head when he looks at Buck with fear.

“You’ll be alright kid, keep on breathing like we trained earlier ok. It’s gonna be alright. Our Chimney will get you out.”

The boy reaches out with his hand for Buck and he squeezes it back gently.

“You’ll be back with your mom in no time. Promise.”

Eddie lifts the boy over the windowsill and moves him over to Chimneys waiting arms. The firefighter carefully positions him on the ladder, holding him tight.

“We can’t get back down the stairs Chim, we need to use the ladder too.”

Chimney nods and gestures to Bobby at the ground to get them down.

“I’ll be right back boys.”

Eddie turns around to Buck and both men watch the ladder go down. Suddenly there’s a crunching noise underneath them. The two men look at each other in worry.

“Shit, this doesn’t sound good.”

Buck can barely finish his sentence when a loud explosion under them throws both men off their feet. 

Buck’s ears are ringing and he tastes blood in his mouth. He must have bit his lip while he was falling. His vision is blurry and there’s smoke everywhere. He can see flames licking at the broken floor in front of him. He shakes his head a bit to get his focus back. Suddenly there’s an arm on his shoulder.

“You with me, Buck? Are you hurt?”

Eddie’s kneeling next to him. Buck quickly checks him over for any visible injuries. When he reaches his face, Eddie frowns at him and moves his fingers to his face. Buck feels the other man gently touching his lip where it’s split.

“Buck?”

Buck snaps out of his thoughts and finally looks at Eddie properly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, guess I bit my lip.”

Eddie grabs his arm and helps him stand up. The smoke is getting thicker and the flames are getting higher. It gets harder to breath every second.

“There’s no way we can get outta here with the fire still going.”

Buck can see a flash of panic rushing through Eddies eyes. He reassuringly puts a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“We’ll find a way.”

Buck looks around them and there’s absolutely no way out of the room without passing the fire. He sighs in frustration and pushes the send button of his radio to get a connection to their captain. It seems to be busted though and he can’t radio out to their team. Eddie shakes his own radio and after a bit the green light turns on and they can hear panicked voices.

“Buckley. Diaz. Do you copy. Buck, Eddie, answer damnit?”

Eddie pushes the send button and Buck hopes it’s working.

“We are alright cap, Just a bit banged up.”

He lets go of the send button and the radio goes silent again. It rattles weirdly and then the men can hear the captain speak again.

“Can you get out of the house using the stair ways? We can’t get the ladder close enough to the house again to get you out. The flames are too high.”

Buck looks back to the room door. It’s closed and there’s already smoke quelling in through the gap of the door. He shakes his head when Eddie looks at him.

“Negative. We can’t get out cap.”

Buck moves over to the other window and can see flames reaching the roof. There’s really no way they can get to the roof with the ladder. Buck also knows they already used all their water to put out the other fires next door. The hydrants are not working so they can’t get any water at least not quick enough. Buck feels himself getting dizzy and he coughs into his hand a couple of times. Eddie does the same and clutches at his chest.

“Shit.”

Eddie shakes the radio again but it’s dead. Bucks knees buckle and he has to sit down. Eddie follows him and both men crouch on the floor together.

“We can’t get out.”

Buck can see the tears in Eddies eyes.

“Bobby will find a way.”

He tries to reassure the other man.

Bucks throats feels awful the smoke leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Buck reaches over and shakes Eddies radio again.

“Come on!”

The radio rattles again and they can hear Bobby’s voice. He gets cut off though because the radio keeps on cutting out.

“I hope you can hear me. There’s an airtanker coming in some minutes. They’re gonna down some water ont he house, You need to hide yourself somewhere. Do it now.”

Buck and Eddie look at each other in panic, there’s not much in the room, but then Buck sees the bathtub in the corner. He points his finger over there and both men jump into action. 

The bathtub isn’t big so Eddie gets in behind Buck his legs surrounding his waist. They get rid of their jackets and put them over their heads. They can hear the airtanker coming closer and Buck closes his eyes shut. He can feel Eddies fingers dig into his thighs.

Seconds later the water hits them with full force. It splashes around them. Gets into Bucks nose, ears and mouth. He starts gagging. He feels himself slipping and he doesn’t know where is up and down. He waves around with his arms wildly. He’s back, back in the ocean. And Christopher is gone, wiped a way by the waves. He chokes on the water and he can’t fucking breath. His chest hurts and he’s dying, he must be dying. He’s drowning and Christopher is gone.

“Buck, stop.”

Buck hears someone yell at him. Was that Christopher? His chest feels tight and there’s still water in his mouth and he has to move and find Chris. It’s so cold and he can’t see.

“Evan, you need to calm down.”

He doesn’t recognize the voice. He doesn’t know where he is. He needs to find Christopher.

“Chris, Chris.- find Chris.”

It hurts when he’s talking, no, he’s screaming. He needs to find Christopher. Suddenly he feels a weight pressing against his back and what he thinks, arms around his torso. He can feel a fast heartbeat against his back and fingers digging into his sides. He tries to focus on the voice whispering in his ear.

“You’re not at the pier Evan, there’s no water anymore. Christopher is safe he’s with his abuela. You’re safe, with me. It’s me, Eddie. I’m here. Open your eyes and see for yourself.Come on.”

Buck stops moving around. There’s a hand on his chest now pushing gently against it. Buck reaches for it and puts his hands around it. He clings onto them like a lifeline. It’s Eddie.

“Breath in and out, in and out.”

Buck tries to copy the breathing and after a while he feels air floating into his lungs. His chest moves up and down in a slow rhythm. He swallows hard and leans backwards. 

The voice, Eddie, keeps whispering at him to breath. He repeast it like a mantra. Buck can feel the other man’s breath against his ears. He pries his eyes open. It’s still foggy in the room. He notices now that it’s a room. He feels the ceramic of the bathtub against his legs. 

Right. The fire. The house. The water plane. Everything comes back to him now.

He still feels frozen and doesn’t dare to move in fear to go back that place in his head. He holds onto Eddie for a bit longer till he finds his voice again.

“-m sorry.”

He coughs slightly and lets his head fall on his chest, in shame.

“Hey, it’s alright. This shit was intense, no wonder it triggered you. You ok now?”

Buck nods, feeling incredibly tired.

“Eddie, Buck are you there?”

The two men can see movement at the window or more like hole in the roof. The ladder gets into view and Bobby looks at them in panic. As soon as he sees the two men, relief rushes over his face.

“We’re alright cap just a bit wet and shaken up.”

Eddie’s still holding onto him and Buck doesn’t know if he’s ready to let the other man go. He takes a couple of more deep breaths.

“You think you can get up now?”

Buck slowly lets go of Eddies hands but the other man keeps them there.

“Yeah, I think - I think I can get up now.”

Buck shuffles forwards so Eddie can get out off the bathtub. His hands never leave Bucks body. When he’s standing outside the bathtub he holds his hand towards Buck who takes it gratefully. He climbs out and looks around. The roof is almost gone. Burned down or swept away by the water. Bobby looks at them both with big eyes. There’s stresslines on his forehead and Buck knows their captian must have been sick with worry.

“Ready to get outta here and get you dry?”

Buck nods and steps towards the ladder. The movement makes his stomach jump and he nearly trips over when his knees get wobbly. Eddie is at him instantly and grabs him at his ellbow.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, a bit dizzy.”

Bobby reaches his hand out for Buck to take it.

“No wonder with that amount of water that crashed down on you.”

Bucks breathing picks up and his captain looks at him with worry. There’s Eddies hand on his back again and it makes it easier to breath. He takes the captains hand and slowly climbs onto the ladder.

“The water. Oh Buck.”

His captain gently rubs at his back.

“We gonna get you down and out of those wet clothes, okay. You’re alright, son.”

Eddie gets on the ladder behind him and the team on the ground Iifts them down safely. Bobby helps Buck in the truck and he finds himself wrapped up in anemergency blanket and resting against the seat in the fire truck. 

His body aches and he’s tired. His lungs still feel strained because of all the smoke. Hen had insisted on getting them both checked out at the hospital. So that’s where they were all heading now. The team was really scared for them and so they all wanted to come and get them there.

Buck lets his eyes slip shut for a second, he’s just so tired, but immediately feels himself falling, the sound of the traffic reminding him of the crushing waves at the pier. Before he can slip deeper there’s arms around him again. Pressed around his chest, the familiar heartbeat drumming against his back. He can feel Eddies head rest on his shoulder and Buck opens his eyes again. He puts his hands over the other man’s hands his, to ground himself and it works.

“I got you Buck, I got you.”


End file.
